


Disjecta membra

by Alcyon



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, adding tags as I add more chapters, edgy outside but fluffy inside / ezreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyon/pseuds/Alcyon
Summary: Latin | The scattered remainsDrabbles of Malzahar and Void!Ezreal , mostly based and inspired by the rp of my RP blog[voidwhispxrs] and inspired by icathiaism's Malz.Will add tags as I post more drabbles.





	Disjecta membra

**Author's Note:**

> Basicially slightly Fluff? I dont even know how to label this; 
> 
> Ez falling asleep on Malz?

A deep sigh leaves Ezreal,eyes closing slowly as he curls onto a warm and comfortable lap.  
Hes prepared for a shove or words to get off, but they never come.He doesnt minds the lack of complain that would usually follow shortly behind such actions.  
There is merely a glance at the resting man in his lap before glowing orbs once again move to the current book he was reading.

Icathias library is filled with ancient books of Shurima and the Void, it never fails to perk Malzahars interest when he finds a book with an interesting cover.  
Often enough he is lost in words, almost forgets everything around him until Ezreal brings him food and water.  
He doesn't mind, neither does the voidtouched when Malzahar doesn't talk. The mere presence of the prophet is enough to calm the former blonde.

And he's the only one who even dares to step closer, even cross some boundaries that had Malzahar shake his head.  
Despite the corruption of the void Ezreal still seems to be smug about everything.  
That smirk is hard to wipe off the voidtouched's face.

But in a situation like these, the walls seem to crumble and Malzahar is sure he's the only one that his pawn is close to, the only one alive.  
He may chat and bicker with Cultist and Voidborne, but he never lets his guard down around them.  
Doesn't holds up the strong look in his eyes, as if the mere lonely presence of Malzahar lets it crumble in a matter of seconds.

He's gotten used to it. Used to Ezreal spending most of his time around him and in his tent.  
Malzahar can see everything the other does, the interesting looks as he reads, the gentle curve of a smile. Softer than the usual smirk.

The prophet just leaves it be, like the head resting in his lap currently.  
Eyes do not leave the ancient words written on paper till he's done, closing his eyes shortly before putting the book away.  
As Malzahar looks back at his pawn he is already fast asleep, chest rising and falling steadily.

The calmest expression the Prophet has ever seen on the other. Ezreals mouth is curled into a neutral line. Head tucked under his right arm , the other corrupted one curled around a leg of Malzahar.

Malzahar simply stares before he sighs, head tilted to the side.

_"You are troublesome, Ezreal."_


End file.
